galacticimperiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakaisha
Hakaisha was the hated, unknown species whose family is unknown and even his given name is unknown to himself. He does not know where he was born nor what time but it is known that he was born before, 20 ABY Seeing as in 35 ABY He looked like he was in his 30s. It is believed that he has no memorably of his life before 35 ABY which is when He started to travel all around the Galaxy helping people along the way. 40 ABY Hakaisha started to stay on Nar Shaddaa longer than most of the other planets he visited but then it seemed he viewed this place as a home since he joined the Imperial Law Enforcement as an officer, serving alongside Vice-Admiral Thrawn. Hakaisha then went missing after his last mission of finding data and was found latter by Jero Thrawn who saved him and take him to a station in which was attacked by the Shrik, and while Hakaisha helped he did not join the Military. Later, in the end of 46 ABY, Hakaisha joined the Imperial Army Becoming a Colonel and becoming an Imperial Intelligence officer. His first widely known mission was to save General Patton, in the Shrike War. And after a heated debate Hakaisha become the Head of Intelligence after the old head was somehow killed in a way none knew could happen. In the Battle of Stolingard Hakaisha picked up information that lead to the victory and making him a Lt.General. After years have passed with peace in the air Hakaisha was for some reason promoted to a full General and a day later they was attacked by Ramsay but the battle did not last long and only a month later he become the General of the Army. A few weeks before the attack from the Directorate of Free Alliances. Biography Early Life Hakaisha's early life is surrounded by mystery and death, many have looked into this mystery and few have come out alive, though it is believed that in the year 35Aby Hakaisha was 30 years old, wither or not this is true is up for debate. Pre-Imperial Remnant Galaxtrot In the year 35Aby rumors started to spread about a traveler that went by the name Hakaisha, most likely the same Hakaisha in this biography, that went to planet after planet doing good deeds. Strangely thoses rumors died out in 40Aby which is the same year that,this, Hakaisha started to work for the Imperial Law Enforcement so it is very likely they are one person. Imperial Law Enforcement In 40 Aby Hakaisha has started working for the Imperial Law Enforcement based on Nar Shaddaa. Though "Boss" always thought low of him because Hakaisha would never kill anyone. 40 Aby 41 Aby 42 Aby 43 Aby This year, Hakaisha was introduced to Jero Thrawn who later became his partner along with Malastar because of the shortage of ILE's. 44 Aby Near the end of the year Hakaisha and Jero Thrawn were sent to investigate a spaceport where sources pointed that illegal shipments might be made. When the two arrived in the spaceport, a small cargo ship landed, piloted by a Gungan and a Gamorrean. The Gungan, who was named Plutzaza, and the Gamorrean, who Plutzaza would keep calling "Hical Arees", opened the back of the cargo ship, to reveal a teenager, gagged and tied, to be sold as an unkown Hutt's merchandise. Jero Thrawn and Hakaisha agreed that they would have to perform sleeperholds on each of the smugglers. Jero Thrawn hastily called dibs on Plutzaza, leaving Hakaisha with Arees. Hakaisha, however, nobly charged at Arees with all of his might, bringing him down, where Arees began snoring pathetically. Jero Thrawn, on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble with the screaming Gungan, and Hakaisha calmly placed his thumb on Plutzaza's neck, causing him to slump like a rag doll in Thrawn's arms. Hakaisha then untied the teenage boy while Jero Thrawn recovered. The boy began speaking in rapid Huttese, but Jero Thrawn could only make out a few words, as he was not that fluent. Hakaisha, on the other hand, understood everything, and using the boy's information, he deactivated a bomb. The boy, now leaving his state of panic began thanking both Hakaisha and Jero Thrawn in prefect Basic. They learned that his name was Morgo Sunny, and Hakaisha was going to take care of the young Morgo Sunny But Thrawn wouldnt have it that way so Jero Thrawn took care of him. Plutzaza and Arees were sent to prison. Arees would later escape prison, with a vendetta against Hakaisha. 45 Aby 46 Aby Hakaisha was sent to go investigate a Spaceport, same one they saved Sunny, to try to find illegal documents in the computer databased. When Hakaisha got there he found out he could not walk in the front door but then saw that there was a back door open so after Hakaisha getting inside it wasnt that hard to say hidden from the stupid Gamorreans. After Hakaisha got into the main computer room he began downloading the databased and found a file on Morgo Sunny, which read who sold him. Hakaisha than left the spaceport and before handing over the files he deleted the one on Morgo Sunny and sat the data on the desk and was never seen in the ILE since. Moving on to the Imperial Remnant After leaving the Imperial Law Enforcement Hakaisha made his way to the Co-ordinates of the unknown planet. After getting near the planet he was fired on and his ship started to crash-land on the planet surface. After wandering the planet for days on end, Hakaisha finally saw other life and when he was about to greet them they started chanting and called themselves the Shadow Warriors. They all Charged at Hakaisha and he was able to defeat only a few but more and more come soon Hakaisha was out numbered 1:50. Hakaisha was then gets knocked out and was dragged into a mansion and into a prison cell while Hakaisha awaits his fate. After a few days, An Shadow Warrior came and took him to Redael who than began asking him questions but Hakaisha would not give in so Redael had enough so he order Hakaisha to be tossed into the pit with the man eating animal . --It is not known how Hakaisha got out of the pit but all we know it wasnt good looking--- Runing as fast Hakaisha could for weeks none stop while it was raining in the cold freezing air, he finally just gave up and fell onto the ground thinking he was going to die from the lack of food and then out of now where some blue looking person comes and picks him up and drags him into his ship, where he gives him food and some water. Finally when Hakaisha was awake he found out this blue man was no other than he good partner Jero Thrawn and finds out he was just on his way to a Imperial Remnant station. After getting there Jero Thrawn drags Hakaisha in a meeting room and though he stands out like a store thumb none says anything and before the meeting was over Jero Thrawn left so Hakaisha followed afterwards, and while walking in the hallway Jero Thrawn was trying to get him to join the Imperial Remnant Military but Hakaisha said he was not fit for it. Suddenly the alarm went off and Inzanio came rushing towards Thrawn and told him to get ready for an attack and so Jero Thrawn left Hakaisha, but then Hakaisha ran into Morgo Sunny but the meeting only lasted a few minutes since he was told to go. Hakaisha then found a guests room and was going to stay the night till he could find a way off. Hakaisha than dose off and then the strangest dream he ever had happened. Hakaisha then woke up with his heart beating so fast that he couldn't keep count like he could all the other times and all he could think was who was that person? And while Hakaisha was about to go back to sleep he got a call so he walked over there to see who it might be and it was his friend Morgo Sunny and was asking for help. Hakaisha thought for a few mins and then finally knew he had to go and help somehow. So while he was going to the next transport that would be going towards the planet but then he remembered something he wasnt apart of the Imperial Remnant Military so it would be hard to get on. Hakaisha made sure the cost was cleared before he went inside the ship making sure none would see him get on and then on he quickly went and got changed into a war uniform but the only one there was a Sergeant's uniform but it was better than nothing so he took it. And then he heard someone yelling and thought he been founded out. "What are you doing get back in your seat" Hakasiah worries were over after he heard that and then the transport ship started to make its way towards the planet. Right when the ship landed they were in a middle of a battlefield so everyone had to have there guns ready at hand and then finally the door opened and blaster shots were coming everywhere and Hakaisha knew he had to find Sunny and he could see that these people were too much for the group he was in so he made a run for it while others tried but just got shot down. And finally while getting at least a mile away from he could feel that something was not right here so he tried to find Sunny as fast as he could. Though after I entered into a room Hakaisha was then ambushed and while it was not looking good Morgo Sunny entered the room with his "squad" which then they easily took out the enemy. Morgo Sunny then tried to hug Hakaisha but he just shoved him out of the way. And then they headed for the docking bay. The next day they heard the alarm so Hakaisha and Sunny and the "Squad" rushed to the docking module. And while heading over there they saw Jero Thrawn and the three to go to an enemy ship without orders and while we were about to leave Zaisha came and did not look to happy at Morgo Sunny. Zaisha than left with his squad and before walking out the room glanced at Hakaisha, and then Morgo Sunny, Jero Thrawn and me boarded a small star fighter and suicidally went towards the ship and landed in it somehow. Then the Shrike started boarding the fighter ship and started searching for them but lucky for them they had a secret door and while the last Shrike was leaving they jumped on it and managed to take it out. And then Morgo Sunny told Jero Thrawn to go to the main reactors and shut them down. So Hakaisha went with Morgo Sunny to make sure he would not die. So Morgo Sunny and Hakaisha went towards the communications jamming room. There were guards around every corner, however Morgo Sunnytook one of their limbs when they weren't looking. Morgo Sunny cut the room open and deflected as many blasts as he could. Hakaisha used him slightly as a shield, Morgo Sunny let him, as he sniped at random Shrikes. Suddenly from the side, Morgo Sunny obtained a blow more powerful than a fast moving train to the head, he flew across the enitre room and slammed against the wall, he was bleeding. Hakaisha rolled and pulled out two blaster pistols, he head shotted most aliens running at him, Morgo Sunny force jumped at one, half conciencly and swung his lightsaber everywhere he could, but tamely as he could. Hakaisha then was being whacked in the face by the Shrike and then was thrown across the room, and it seems Morgo Sunny wasnt having any better luck. Sunny then killed the Shrike and tried to move Hakaisha but he would not move So after Morgo got the message from Jero Thrawn he went bezerk and started swinging his lightsaber everywhere and finally after calming down He turned at Hashaika, got him up and carried him to the door, he locked it. And waited for Thrawn. Captain Malastar finally sees Hashaka and Morgo Sunny laying on the ground. So he picks up them up and puts them on his back, and carries them down to the hanger, he drives them and drops them both off at the corruptor . Hakaisha then woke before Morgo Sunny did so he started walking around when an Gungan General started talking to him and was going to promote him to an Lieutenant under Zaisha's Platoon but Hakaisha admitted that he was not really in the Army so the General told a Private to take him to a room and not let him leave. Imperial Remnant Personality and traits Family Other Information Yes not done yet! Not even close this is just a short backbone. Behind the scenes Because of Hakaisha's position of leader in the I.I. and his knack of good memory, Hakaisha is sometimes jokingly labelled as omniscient, and treated as a deity. Appearances category:Imperial Officer